


Greta Proposes

by the_toadlet



Series: Greta Does Things [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet





	

Greta paced circles in her trash can. Very small circles, mind you. But she had been stewing over this idea ever since she found out what Valentines was.

 

Which was, to put it simply, this morning.

 

She was going to propose to Spoon Hag.

 

Greta had watched The Ring enough times to know that proposing was a tricky business. 

 

Where the hell was she going to get a small child on such short notice? The neighbours kids were off limits, unfortunately. 

 

So she dragged Geoff kicking and screaming out of his trash can and tied a wig to his head.

 

Spoon Hag was less than impressed when Greta proceeded to sct out the entirety of The Ring, eventually collapsing at Spoon Hag’s feet with a pathetic ‘bed’ and throwing a ring at Spoon hag.

 

Spoon had said yes, but neither of them knew how to continue.

  
So they fucked in the middle of the street as celebration.


End file.
